


Freshly Brewed

by SansyFresh



Series: Bitter White Memory [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Lots of spider food, M/M, More gratuitous food descriptions, Mostly fluff and speculation, Protective Instincts, Stretch bois in love and he dont know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: Its a simple breakfast run, what could go wrong?





	Freshly Brewed

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Keely-Wolfe ^^ I hope yall enjoy some more of these boys, cause I'm having fun writing them lol
> 
> anyone want to place bets on how long it takes for Stretch to figure out what that warmth is ;)

It was a short walk across town, the snow crunching under their shoes, Fell a little behind him and to the right. Stretch, for all he watched the brother’s mannerisms, could tell it was a protective stance, as they walked. He wasn’t entirely sure how to feel about Fell wanting to protect him (there was a warmth in his soul that he couldn’t at all figure out), but figured it would be better to let him at it than to argue about it. He’d argued with Fell before, a couple times at least, probably over stupid shit, and it never did anything but make the fell monster a silent grump for the remaining time he was in their universe. 

He didn’t want them to leave early, not when they’d finally agreed to stay for a longer amount of time, so he kept his mouth shut when the thought entered his head. Instead he focused on getting them to Muffet’s without Fell interacting with the monsters that were obviously staring in their direction. It didn’t take long, Fell following along behind him as he opened the wooden door, warmth blasting out and a little bell jingling over the frame. 

The sound of boots sound behind him as he made his way up to the counter, Muffet standing behind it like always, setting a plate of spider waffles down for a small rabbit monster. Stretch thought it was the kid of the woman that ran the Inn, but he was a little more focused on the way Fell tensed up when Muffet looked up at him.

“Hey, Muffy! How’s business?” he called, smiling brightly as he sat on an empty stool, pretending he wasn’t a little unnerved by Fell moving to stand directly behind him. Muffet’s eyes glinted down at the two of them, two of them squinting in frustration. Frustration, he was sure, wasn’t because of Blue dragging his lightly drunk ass out of here the last time he was here.

“It’s been fine, Papyrus. Tell me your order before your brother comes here asking after you.” Her tone was strict and to the point, the rest of her eyes narrowing as he laughed weakly.

“Don’t worry, I’m getting food for him too, this time.” He grinned as he rattled out his and his brother’s usual orders; a platter of spider pancakes and a box of spider donut holes. Then, turning to Fell, he asked what he and Red would want. Fell glanced down at a printed menu, squinting for a few minutes until he spoke, quick and efficient.

“I’ll have an order of waffles and a box of beignets.”

Stretch wondered which was for which brother, but held his tongue as Muffet nodded and headed for the back. Rummaging in his inventory, Stretch found the right amount of gold, paying for the brother’s food as well. Setting it on the counter, he could feel Fell’s stare at the back of his head. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

Stretch nodded, turning in his seat to face him fully. “Yeah, I know. I want to though.” Smiling up at Fell, he set himself for another argument about how Fell could take care of himself, he didn’t need the help, but instead Fell simply nodded and moved to sit beside him on a stool, waiting with his arms crossed over the counter.

Stretch turned back, grinning as he waited patiently for Muffet to finish up their order. There was a companionable silence while they waited, Fell tapping out a little rhythm on the counter until Muffet came back out with two large sacks of boxes. Stretch slid over the gold, Muffet counting immediately before nodding that they could leave. Fell lead the way out, Stretch following along behind him and wondering if this meant Fell trusted him to watch his back, only for the frigid air outside to smack him back to his senses.

Glancing up, he noticed the dense white clouds that hid the cavern ceiling high above, wincing as he sped up a little to walk beside Fell. “It looks like its gonna blizzard.”

Fell nodded, eyelights set on the house in the distance. “Indeed. We’ll need to take the proper precautions before it starts.”

Stretch couldn’t help but wonder if that meant they were going to stay longer than they intended, instead of heading home early. He also couldn’t help the warm feeling he felt in his soul at the thought of spending more time with them (him). Instead of asking, he continued on, moving to unlock the door when they arrived at the house, stepping back to let Fell in before moving inside himself, shivering at the temperature change as he shut the door behind them. 

A glance around the living room let him know Red was up and lazily watching tv, though he was currently watching them come inside. He waved his free hand as he took Fell’s bag and padded to the kitchen, setting both bags on the table. The sound of socked feet on the linoleum made him turn, Red moving past to sit at the table.

“Damn, smells good. Whatcha get?” he drawled, making grabby hands at the bags. Fell scooped in, taking the boxes from their bag before Stretch could look to see which ones he’d gotten, handing over the bigger one to Red. 

“I got you waffles, like always, you gremlin.” Fell said, nose turned up as he opened his own box to reveal powdered beignets. Taking one, he bit it delacitely, careful to not spill the powdered sugar on his scarf. Red immediately bore into his waffles, smothered with syrup and butter, the confections smearing over his face as he gave a bare “t’ank’s boss.”

Stretch could only shake his head as he began on his own pancakes, clearly the superior breakfast food. It was a few minutes of near silent eating, other than Red’s messy grunting, before Blue came downstairs, sockets half closed as he leaned on Stretch’s back. 

Laughing, Stretch got up and made his brother a cup of coffee, watching with a grin as Blue downed half of it before sitting at the table with a pleased sigh.

Sitting back in his own chair, Stretch basked in the simple peace of the morning and wished, just a tiny bit, and only to himself, that every morning could be like this.


End file.
